


insouciant retrouvaille

by yungrotten



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Burger King - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IruMatsu, M/M, Oumota, Subway, author's first fic, chuck e cheese, himbos, jcpenney, kaimaki, kaito momota is fucking stupid, mcdonalds, saimatsu - Freeform, slight oumami, so please be nice, this is a Serious Fic i promise, this is a mess, this is all noah and blanket's fault, vegan akamatsu kaede, vegan saihara shuichi, vegans, wtf is a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungrotten/pseuds/yungrotten
Summary: alternate title : how two vegans and capitalism led me to you
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 11





	insouciant retrouvaille

good morning lesbians.... author here i just made this account like 5 minutes ago :pensive:

this will be deleted after the first chapter is created but i hate writing on my phone so that will have to wait for a day or so . noah and blanket this fic is dedicated to you + the cruise server . ok bye


End file.
